


Foolish Heart

by Awenseth



Series: Umbra quod Lux Lucis [3]
Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post Manga AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the heart is a foolish thing... Through a misplaced spell by Kou needs Homurabi to go with a now female Sawaki to the Light world to fix the problem. Though this visit might bring more for the hearts which long to finaly find their rightfull place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Heart

The fight was over, the balance started restoring itself slowly thought Shirogane’s wish to kill the one whom had made him suffer when he took away his other half were halted, seeing that both Rei Kings decided other ways. Well, the newly awoken Ryuuko needed some little help regards that decision by Shisui whom stood protectively in front of his stunned counterpart with a determined expression, if the other must die then he would also need to go. Thus it happened that for the shake of the balance Homurabi stayed the second king of the Shadow World, though under Shirogane’s surveillance. Still, the coming days have become peaceful after all kings restored their power and three new children were added to fasten the balance. Ryuuko had made Aya into a Rei, much to Lulu’s utter delight that her counterpart was finally also officially a Rei, Mayu also become one of Shisui’s children while Shirogane agreed to take Kengo under his wings with Kou playing the delighted teacher for the other’s bestial side while complaining why he couldn’t be his counterpart instead of such a stuck up guy like Sawaki. Let’s mention that at this threw said stuck up guy a pretty tick book at the complaining man’s head which he had been holding. 

Yep, things started to go well again, but of course was full peace always a short lived thing…

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

The sun awoke over the shadow world brightly with its light trying to force itself through the tick, dark curtains covering the bedchamber windows. Well, most Shin liked to sleep in just like Homurabi would have liked to do, but the loud sounds coming out of Shirogane’s room, -which was unfortunately beside his- made this impossible. At least weren’t these the sounds which made him in the past flee his room looking embarrassed, so climbing out groggily of the bed, taking a quick shower and getting dressed made the red haired Shin his way over to the neighbor room and knocked. After waiting for three minutes the answer finally come and he walked inside. The room was still dark, but it was easy finding the large four poster bed, he only needed to follow the groans and sneezes.

“I think it wouldn’t go over well with you to say _‘Good morning’_ , so I will only state the fact that you managed to catch a cold.” Homurabi said while crossing his arms in front of his chest ignoring the glare he was receiving from the white haired man on the bed. “And seeing your flustered face and the fact that I’m not Ryuuko wearing something revealing,” at this he dodged the katana aiming for his head” I would say that you have also got a fever.” he stated smirking before a sigh escaped his lips. “I will get you some cool water to get that fever down and order a servant to make some soup.” and he was already out the door when a book crashed against the door, Shirogane could be cranky if sick, or better put, crankier then usual. 

Getting everything settled in a few minutes as he advised a Kokuichi to inform one of the Shin to make a soup and he fetched a bowl of water and a cloth which he brought to the other and left before something would hit him. He was about to go to the library to read, -seeing that he was already awake-, when a loud scream reached his ears, making him jump slightly in fright. Gripping his robes above his madly beating heart made the redhead his way hurriedly into the sound's direction, there was just something too familiar about that scream. 

And he soon found the answer as he opened the door to the room from where the sound had come form, thought he wasn’t sure at this moment if he was still sleeping or not, seeing that this could only be some kind of twisted dream he was having… 

“Homurabi-sama!” came a familiar sounding desperate whine.

…or not… 

“S…Sawaki…?” Homurabi was certainly at loss for words as he somehow made it to the bed just to be tackled by his crying ‘child’ right after he sat down. 

“W…what t…the hell happened to me, I…I just woke up and I WAS A WOMAN!” just when Sawaki screamed this flew his bedroom door open with the other three of Homurabi’s children stumbling in looking shell shocked at the scene. 

“Homurabi-sama, what happened with Sawa-chan?” Lulu asked while both Nanaya and Shiki stared baffled at the now older female Shin, it was scary, but Sawaki looked good as a female. 

“Lulu, please go out with the others, Sawaki is already stressed enough about the situation without an audience.” Homurabi said softly, noting that both his male children shuddered, they still haven’t gotten over the fact that he could also be kind and caring. 

“Hai!” yelled the pink haired Shin as she took out her whip which she used as a rope to drag away her complaining companions. 

After the door fell shut again with a silent thud turned Homurabi his whole attention back to his once male child. Sawaki was still clinging to his robes, head buried into his chest and by the faint wetness and the other's shaking shoulders could he make the assumption that the other was crying. Scarringly this was the first time he had seen the other cry since he had become a Shin and even as a human had he only seen the other cry once when Homurabi had become the second King of Shin and disappeared for a few days. Sighing pulled Homurabi the ash-blonde haired man closer against himself while his left hand made smoothing circling motions on his back, it seemed to work because the sobs have become occasional hiccups, but Sawaki still clung to him desperately. He didn’t mind thought, in the past had it been him clinging to the other like that.

“Sawaki, could you please tell me what happened yesterday? Maybe we can so figure out what happened and make it reverse.” he said calmly before waiting patiently for an answer. He knew that many even doubted that he even knew that word, but please, did they tend to forget that Lulu was one of _HIS_ children? You could usually only get along with that girl when being patient, and not many knew that she was actually one of his favorites because of her carefree spirit. Though he needed to shudder when one time he was the one forced to give her the _TALK_ when she got her first period. 

Ugh…that was one of his worst conversations; strangely at that time did he also sit on a bed in the morning while holding his crying child. Déjà much? Hopefully will Shiki and Nanaya manage without bringing him into such situations? And back then in his human life thought those blasted old gazers that he might never posses parenting abilities like his accursed brother and his spawning. Truly sometimes he had lived in the strong belief that his brother had the whole palest knocked up! He wished to see their dumb faces now if they wouldn’t have been dead since decades. After some minutes pulled the other somewhat away, tears still glistering on his check which Homurabi carefully whipped away, missing the light blush on the other’s checks. 

“I…I only did the usual, telling Nanaya about those lost Kokuichi which he went to fetch with Mayu-san so that while he gets them she can seal the tear due to it being small enought that a but of energy could lock it.” Homurabi nodded at this, since Nanaya discovered that Shisui’s new daughter was his counterpart was he either accompanying her to most of her missions regarding the tears or she him seeing that her ability was strongly based on healing like Shisui’s, he needed to hold back a smile at the memory of his own counterpart. “After that, I organized your paperwork which is by the way due tomorrow “oh how wonderful, maybe he could just insert a mark from his factor and be done with it, he had no taste for paperwork today “and then…then there was some type of disturbance…” when Sawaki trailed of his eyes suddenly become hard as he fully pulled away from a confused Homurabi and jumped up. “That damned mutt had accidentally sent Hakkua in here and tried to get them back with a spell he found and HIT ME ANSTEAD! KOU YOU ARE A DEAD DOG!” Sawaki snarled before noticing his king still sitting on his bed and blinking at him. “Uhm…I’m sorry Homurabi-sama for my behavior.” he or now she replied hurriedly with a little blush on her checks. _‘Nice work Sawaki, this is the second time that you appear so weak in front of Homurabi-sama and this time you don’t even have the excuse to be nothing then a mere human.’_ she breathed herself mentally. 

It was long since no mystery to the ashen haired Shin that his loyalty and devotion for his King come from the love he felt for the other, a love growing since a long time before they become so much more then mere humans, but he knew that these were foolish feelings. For he was never able to make Homurabi’s eyes shine in that practical light whenever a certain fair Rei was involved and he should know the best when it come to Homurabi-sama. He could clearly remember the past, even thought his King had so often stated how much he despises the man they call his counterpart there was still this strange protectiveness in his tone or as he tried to give advices to the other in his own failing way. Let’s say that the Shin kings always possessed a more dominant, possessive and stubborn character then the Rei. He held back a sigh, yes it was always clear that Homurabi-sama cared for Shisui-sama and still did after the destruction of the balance for he had seen the other being distraught after his counterpart had left to hide away from him. He remembered the numerous Kokuichi sent out to find him and after that he had only observed the other from time to time as if to make sure that he was alright…and then come the part in the final battle by which Shisui-sama had protected Homurabi-sama with his own life. This had proven to both Homurabi and Sawaki that the king’s feeling were returned much to the happiness of the former and the sadness of the later. 

“Well then, if it may have been caused by a spell in from the Light world then there is a way to fix it. I had already planned on going there today because Shirogane managed to get a cold and is acting bitchier then usual so I will get Ryuuko to play his nurse.” Homurabi stated with a satisfied smile having missed the slightly annoyed look on Sawaki’s face. “Lulu will borrow you something slightly more fitting in your current state and we will head out in a hour.” and with that was he already gone to get said girl while Sawaki felt himself shiver.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A tall man was making his way undisturbed through the white palace, his destination only a few meters away from him. He ignored the weary glances of those whom knew about his sins in the past, it would settle eventually, they had all time of the world, both literally and metamorphically. Upon reaching the large ivory and golden doors which opened upon his approach revealing the spacious throne room which was luckily occupied by both people he had sought to find. Upon his entrance looked both men up in surprise as they stopped their conversation.

“Homurabi, what brings us the pleasure of your visit?” Ryuuko asked with false politeness, unlike as in the past it seemed that he still possessed most of his host’s characteristics and said host wasn’t all to pleased with him, but who could keep it together by the sight of a crying Shisui and not give into his pleas? 

He himself had a pretty hard mental fight by the two times he had made the other cry to not storm up to the Rei, grab him and never let go. “ _I just knew it, you do hate me, didn’t you!? Why don’t you just said, “Disappear from my sight” upfront, that’s much better wasn’t it!? DO YOU ENJOY TRAMPLING SOMEONES SOUL JUST FOR FUN!?_ ” Those words on that night had hurt him pretty badly and he let his anger slip before departing, ignoring his counterpart calling after him. Sometimes he wondered what may have happened if he would have listened to the call and stayed. Saddly he was always terrible with showing feelings all to clearly, with Sawaki was it easy they knew each other even as humans, with Lulu he had two years to learn and the girl was pretty adapting, sure he had also two years to learn with Shisui, but with their unfortunate first meeting. Damn…thought he could mop about the past later, he had two important things to take care of. 

“A good day to you to.” he said while looking at the two Rei. “I’m here because of two reasons, thought I only require the help of one of you by the second ground, the first thing is that Shirogane got a cold a…” thought Homurabi had no chance to finish as a monochrome blur darted past him in a high tempo making the doors fall shut and a few passing servants jump out of the way in fright. The red haired Shin stared blinking after the other, hopefully could he manage to stop before he creates a Ryuuko shaped hole in Shirogane’s chamber doors, which would only bother the owner in so far that he liked his privacy and before crashing on said Shin’s bed WITH said Shin still lying in it. A soft giggle brought his attention back to the front, a smile trying to force it’s way to his lips by the adorable sight of the other laughing. Thought then Shisui seemed to notice that they were left alone and turned his golden eyes to the ground, not knowing how to act around the other…

…he never knew. 

“So it means that I will be the one helping you, seeing that Ryuuko is away to care about Shirogane.” Shisui said, eyes still on the ground, but the other did hear some sort of longing in his voice.

Why needed Ryuuko to leave him alone? Shisui tried not to show how lost he actually felt which happened always in the case when he was by Homurabi. Their past wasn’t cloudless and to be honest, some of the things the other did hurt pretty badly, but he still…Oh dear Lord, how could it actually happen that he had fallen for such a man, then it could only have been love that had possessed him to protect him from being killed. And now he stood here alone in a room with the one he couldn’t decide how to deal with or was this truly because it frustrated him that his ability was blocked out by the other. Was this the part of the fault he wore to the tragedy they have created for their worlds and that of the humans? 

“Shisui?” the familiar deep voice brought him out of his thoughts and the second Rei king nearly jumped when he noticed just how close the other stood by him. When did he come nearer? 

“H…hai?” damn, he was being pathetic here, again. 

“Will you help me?” Homurabi asked at which the other nodded unsurely. “Well the case is that Kou seemed to have hit Sawaki yesterday with some kind of spell which made him turn into a woman.” he explained shortly at which Shisui choked on his own breath and started coughing so that he needed to hit the other a few times on the back to help him breath again. 

“W…what?” surely he had heard wrongly. 

“Just as I have told you.” Homurabi said sighing before going in to a more detailed explanation. 

Meanwhile outside the palace was Sawaki leaning against one of the large marble soils. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his now female body, this all made him feel uncomfortable, but how would you feel spending nearly a whole hundred years as a man and then suddenly waking up as a woman? The dress which Lulu had chosen for him was a deep royal violet one which left his arms bare, minus the fingerless elbow gloves, but at least did it reach past his knees and the décolletage part wasn’t that deep to be too embarrassing or more then it already was. Ryuuko-sama, - or at least he thought that it was him - rushed past him a few minutes ago, causing the dress to lift at least he wasn’t forced to wear panties, not that it saved him from the bra, this still made his cheeks burn at least was Homurabi-sama already inside and didn’t witness this. His checks burned even more at the thought of something like that happeing, he started hating his now female hormones. After their arrival decided Sawaki to wait outside till Homurabi could explain the situation at hand, he didn’t wish for the whole Light world to know about his current situation. 

Suddenly a shiver run down his spine as a in his option perverse aura brushed his senses and it only took a few seconds till arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against someone’s chest. 

His day just got from bad to worse…

“Well hello there my beautiful, I don’t think we had already met. My name is Kou and if you would like I could give you a tour around here and later we could go out for dinner.” Sawaki heard Kou say in a flirtaus voice as he nuzzled against the other’s ashen-blonde hair which was free from it’s usual ribbon, again courtesy from Lulu. Did that mutt really have such a small brain that he doesn’t notice that he…was he actually groping his ass? Now this was too much! Sawaki decided to stomach jab the other and rip himself loose just in time when both Homurabi and Shisui appeared so he immediately flew and hid behind his king. 

He hated female hormones. 

“I think I see the problem.” Shisui said faintly as he stared at Homurabi, he could feel the panic coming from Sawaki, but he seemed to relax near his king which made Shisui hold back a little smile. If noting else his children seemed to bind themselves to their king. 

“Thank you and Kou, I would truly appreciate it that after your stunt yesterday you wouldn’t also resort to sexually harass Sawaki.” Homurabi said smiling while the aforementioned Shin buried his face into the redhead’s robes, blushing while Kou went suddenly pale, mouth hanging open as he stared at Homurabi and the hiding Sawaki. 

“WHAAAT!!! SAWAKI!?” he screamed in shock and horror at the thought that he had just flirted WITH Sawaki and what did they mean by stu…oh god that spell yesterday! 

“Kou, do you remember from which book you have got that spell from?” Shisui asked kindly while he tried not to turn his head towards the two Shin. He didn’t understand why thought, but their closeness and strong bond seemed to bother him, maybe because according to Ryuuko was Sawaki the one knowing Homurabi the best while he his counterpart knew nearly nothing. 

“Uhm…no…” Kou answered sheepishly while he still eyed his now female counterpart, it was unbelievable and what scared the Rei the most was the fact that he found the other to be incredibly hot and just to be the type of girl he wouldn’t mind having. Ugh…bad thoughts Kou, bad thoughts, that was still stuck up and annoying Sawaki. 

“Hmm…this might be a problem.” Shisui said in a thoughtful tone when a hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump. 

“Then we will look over more books in the library as first thought.” Homurabi said with a little smile at which Shisui felt himself blush despise himself, but luckily only his counterpart noticed seeing that Sawaki was still glaring daggers at Kou from her hiding spot behind Homurabi and Kou was still mentally debating the problem if Sawaki was hot or not. 

“So it seems…” Shisui said with a faint smile on his lips as he took a deep mental breath. “I will let the servants prepare two rooms for you, it seems that we will spend some time together.” he said, hands fidgeting with the long sleeve of his robes in his nervousness. 

So the day was spent by the four inside the library searching through ancient books and scrolls for the spell with which they could reverse their current genderbent problem. Well, this was actually easier said then done seeing that Kou was every two minutes checking out Sawaki whom tried to move as less as it was possible and stay close to Homurabi while later king was stealing glances at his nervous counterpart whom was trying to hide said nervousness. They were searching since five hours straight, but till now with not much luck as of so far. 

“Ugh…if I read one more word will my brain explode.” Kou whined while leaning his head on the large book currently in front of him, he had never read so much like that in his entire existence. Really, he vas gaining a book phobia here. 

“I think we should take a rest for now and continue with our search later tomorrow.” Shisui suggested seeing that all of them were tired from all the reading, in his case were mostly his fingers aching from reading the Braille scripts, so lucky that the books automatically adapted to him. 

“Finally, we are of eating something.” Kou called out as he dragged a perplexed looking Sawaki with him before Homurabi or said Shin could object. 

“Uh…” was the only thing Homurabi could say as the doors fell shut. 

“I think we should also go eating something.” Shisui said after some minutes of silence.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

As night had come went everyone to their respective rooms, well it should be also mentioned that this had brought in also some slight problems regards the location of said rooms. Seeing that as the servants were informed about Homurabi’s visit they made a room ready beside Shisui’s, though they have asked if their king would like guards in front of the door, while keeping Sawaki’s true identity a secret was his room much to the now female Shin’s dismay placed beside Kou’s. At least was Homurabi-sama’s room close so he could always run to him for protection. Though he feared that the other might have already someone with him in the room.

Sawaki let out a sigh as he laid back on the large bed, pulling the covers over his head in frustration. Why couldn’t he just accept that Homurabi-sama would always see him as nothing more then a dear friend. He could still remember their childhood, how he always tried to be there for his master to whom he was given as a playmate and servant. He was the only one there to take care of the wounds the king inflicted cruelly to his own youngest son because he looked just like his mother. He was the one taking the pain of the others harsh outbursts as he couldn’t hold in the pain anymore. He was the one to whip away those silently cried tears in the dead of the night. “ _Sawaki, you are the only one in this rotten place whom I can give my trust._ ” he heard the sentence spoken to him so long decades ago. That trust still was present even thought he wished for love. Ugh…why was life always so complicated and now he was also stuck as a woman for who knows how long. The soft click of the door brought him back from his thoughts of the past and made him look out from under the covers making sure that if it was Kou by any chance he would pin him with his spear on the wall again, but at the sight of the entering person he gasped. There in the doorway stood the last person he would have ever hoped to be visiting him tonight in these chambers, a gentle smile playing on black painted lips as the figure pushed the door shut. 

“Ho…Homurabi-sama…” Sawaki stuttered in confusion as the other made his way to the bed. 

“Hush now my darling, we will have time to talk later on.” Homurabi whispered gently as long clawed hands grasped the other Shin’s face and brought it up in to a passionate kiss. 

Sawaki felt completely breathless as he wrapped slender arms around his king’s neck, hands fisting in to the soft crimson silk strands. His whole body was feeling on fire as the pleasant weight of the other settled atop of her, tongues still battling for dominance in they passionate dance. Hands traveled up and down, teasing and exploring as clothes fell to the ground in a soft rustle… 

…dark blue eyes flew suddenly open in the dark, a frustrated groan leaving panting lips. He should have known that it was only a dream and not the reality, but it still could have lasted longer. Sighing again in frustration climbed Sawaki out from under the warm covers, shivering slightly at the cold, seeing that he was only wearing an oversized shirt on her body, but that didn’t matter. Making her way to the door sneaked the Shin outside sure that no one would notice it, but she didn’t count on Kou. 

Said Rei was walking outside in the garden, - face flushed scarlet-, in hopes that the slightly cooler night air would calm his madly beating heart unlike the heat of his room. He had just woken up a few minutes ago from a pretty disturbing dream. Disturbing in the way that he dreamt about Sawaki coming to his room and the two well…damn, his pajama pants started feeling tight again at the image of ashen blonde hair sprawled out on his pillows, rosy lips slightly parted and panting, face flustered as lust clouded blue eyes gazed up into his golden ones... Ugh…stop thinking about it! Why the hell needed his counterpart to look that hot and sexy as a woman or could he look also like that as a guy only without that butler outfit? Shaking his head violently drifted suddenly a familiar scent to his nose, following it he soon found the cause for his annoying, but still pleasantly erotic, dream. Curiosity got the better of him as he sneaked after the Shin as he stopped beside a soil and gazed up at the balcony belonging to Shisui-sama’s room where you could still see the lights burning. Kou didn’t know why the other went there, but his answer come a few seconds later as the curtains were pulled aside when two people stepped out.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

At the same time after both Kou and Sawaki went to their bedchambers was a certain green haired king sitting on his bed trying to sort out his confusing thoughts. He was not eternally sure what he felt towards his counterpart, but he had caught himself gazing occasionally at the Shin and what bothered him the most was the fact that he felt a slight flame of jealousy burning inside of him all day each time Homurabi and Sawaki were together. He really wished to be able to understand more from the other, but…a sudden knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Standing up from the bed moved the blind king over to the door opening it only to be greeted by a familiar aura and the sweet smell of roses.

“Ho…Homurabi…” Shisui stammered when the other pushed the flowers into his hands, the silky petals felt pleasant against his skin. He always liked roses, they represented them perfectly according to Ryuuko. The Rei kings were like the rose flowers while the Shin kings were their thorns, one was not fully complet without the other. 

“Hello Shisui.” the other said calmly as he waited patiently inside the door, this night would be his chance to get a new chance. It seemed as if the other would sense this as he accepted the flower and placed it in to a vase before turning to the other. 

“W…why are you still up?” he asked nervously as he stepped aside, hoping the other would notice the invitation. 

“I couldn’t fall asleep and thought that maybe, maybe we could talk and this time properly not like all those failed attempts in the past.” Homurabi said as he stepped slightly closer to the other. 

“Yes, that…that would be something pleasant.” the Rei replied as he took a new step backwards missing the bed completely and tripping. Thought he never fell because of the arms wrapping around his slender frame. Shisui felt his checks heat up at this while his heart started beating rapidly again. “T…thank you.” he mumbled faintly as the arm left him, it come as a surprise that he felt disappointed by that. 

“Your welcome.” 

After that fell again silence over the two of them sending them again into one of the usual situations of their past where they were either silent around each other because they didn’t know just what to say or speak and get misunderstood by their intentions. They were slipping back into that pattern which was one of the keys leading to the tragedy destroying their heaven. Shisui felt frustrated and scared at the thought of everything repeating itself, he needed some air. Homurabi watched silently as the green haired Rei turned around and hurried out on the balcony of his room, he had seen the slight panic on the other’s face and decided that he would follow. Following the other to the balcony he found his counterpart gazing with molten golden eyes up at the starry night sky, slender arms wrapped tightly around his fragile body. Taking the few steps separating them and wrapping his arms again around the other, he felt the slender body go rigid against his chest, but he didn’t care as he held the other close. 

“Shisui, I’m sorry if my words have often hurt you and gave you the feeling that I hated you, but that was never the truth. You were always important to me and I have only acted that harsh towards you because I didn’t want you to get hurt like I was hurt in the past, but it looks like as if I failed miserably in that department.” Shisui listened with wide eyes to what his counterpart was telling him, his mind still trying to understand what was happening. “To be honest, I was never to good with showing my feelings, but with Sawaki it was always fine, “again, there was this annoying little green flame of jealousy “well why shouldn’t it have been, he was always there so he often saw the things happening around me. My past is not something that I like speaking about as you heard upon our first meeting when you asked me about my resolve to become a Shin. “ _’…by the way, why did you choose to become a “Shin”?_ ’ Shisui heard himself ask back then and nodded. “I had as a child often wished to be able to leave, but never had the chance till the day I was chosen, I was glad for it and still am, mostly that it gave me the chance to meet you.” Shisui felt Homurabi tighten his hold around his body as the Shin’s breath suddenly brushed against his ear. “Thought now I have realized that if I don’t wish to loose you, that then I need to trust you with it.” Shisui felt himself blush again, but then his eyes widened when Homurabi let his defenses fall and the pictures become clear. The Rei was sure that if the other king wouldn’t be holding him he would have fallen to his knees at those overwhelming feeling, thought it didn’t stop the tears from falling. All those tears, blood, screams, pain, loneliness, cruelty and betray which was done against the other, the only glimpse of some happiness being the closeness of a dying, sick mother and a friend which have kept the young red haired boy in his visions from breaking apart. 

As the visions ended, it was only a few minutes, but to him it felt like a painful eternity, ripped Shisui himself from the other's arms and turned around sharply, tears still falling like the rain from golden eyes. Homurabi watched only silently as the other now clung to his robes desperately, crying in to the other’s chest. 

“H…Homurabi…I…I…” but the other only used his hands to lift Shisui’s face up gently, whipping away the tears with his thumb. 

“Ssss…it is alright, it all is already in the past.” Homurabi said in a gentle voice as he leaned his forehead to that of the shorter male. 

“Bu…but…” Shisui stammered, it was not alright! Homurabi had never deserved to be treated like that, no one did. This was what he wanted to know, but now that he knew he wished the thought would have never even crossed his mind. 

“No buts, it is all in the past now Shisui, we are here now and they are long since gone they can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Homurabi said as he opened his acid green eyes again to look into those molten gold ones. 

“You still didn’t deserve any of that what they did.” Shisui still insisted before pushing himself up a little bit and capturing those black lips with his own. 

Homurabi was slightly surprised by his counterpart’s sudden action, but it soon faded away and he could allow himself to melt into the sweet kiss. Shisui could not understand what in the name of all that was holly possessed him to do this, but as he felt Homurabi’s strong arms tighten around him and gently respond to he kiss flew all doubts out of his mind. There was nothing wrong with this, he felt warm and happy, nothing mattered as long as he could be by his side and feel this warmth for which he had yearned for so long.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Sawaki watched the kiss with saddened eyes feeling something breaking inside of him. Though he should have known that it would eventually happen, but it still hurt. A faint wetness on his checks informed the Shin about the tears streaming from deep blue eyes, but he didn’t mind as he didn’t mind the cold which seemed to effulge him. Wrapping her arms around herself continued Sawaki to watch the painful scene as the kiss turned more passionate with every second. She didn’t even notice Kou looking at the scene on the balcony and then at the Shin leaning against the soil shivering. He had a good guess about the other’s current feeling which was frightening. Ryuuko had often told him that if he would take his time that then he and Sawaki could be close friends, he had never listened to him about that, but now as he sees the other longing for the love of a person whom never will notice them in that light. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he made his way to the other, it won’t do him any good if he stayed out her all night.

Sawaki nearly jumped in fright when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around sharply was she again faced with Kou. Sawaki wanted to already snap at him again when she noticed that the usual annoying grin or that flirtaus expression were missing from his face, there was only comparison and understanding. 

“We should head back inside, your skin is colder then usual.” Kou said, he knew that the Shins skins were usually slightly cold, but it was colder then normal which bothered him. 

“H…hai.” Sawaki replied unsurely while trying to keep the sadness from his voice, he would not seem week in front of that dog. Letting himself lead away turned Sawaki back one last time to see the two kings depart back in to the room, arm in arm. 

Kou had lead the two of them back in to Sawaki’s current room, but he stooped in front of the door, the last thing the troubled Shin needed was for him to make the other angry. Being created and raised by Ryuuko could easily make you... how should we put it, a bit tactless or actually catastrophically tactless, but he had time to learn at least a bit of tact to know how to deal with others in such situations. Neither knew for sure what they should say actually in the given situation, they had spent too much time with disliking each other and were never faced with the fact that there was a type of common ground for them. 

“Well, uhm…I will go then back to my room and tomorrow we will continue looking for the reversing spell.” Kou said while scratching the back of his head, wow it was really awkward talking normally with each other. “Uh…a…and sorry that I have got you into this situation so yeah…good night.” and with that was he already turning on his heel to leave when someone grabbed his shirt. Turning back in confusion noticed Kou that it was Sawaki gripping the sleeve of his night shirt, eyes on the floor. “Sawaki…?” he asked, but the other suddenly hugged him which startled the beast like Rei as did it also the Shin. 

“Please…don’t go.” Sawaki said weakly, he didn’t understand why he was doing this, but an annoying little sound in his head which reminded him strangely on Lulu’s told him that it would be alright doing this, he couldn’t try to break Homurabi-sama’s happiness. 

“If this is what you want.” Kou replied softly as he wrapped his arms around the now trembling frame of his counterpart, inhaling the sweet scent of old books and candles. He had never noticed it before, but he certainly liked this scent which always surrounded the other, but would Sawaki allow him such closeness after he gets turned back into a man. 

“I have always loved him.” this brought Kou’s attention back from his mussing to the other in his arms “I was always the only one there to care for Homurabi-sama, I thought that I alone can make him truly happy, but now he has Shisui-sama and it hurts, but I…” tears were streaming down Sawaki’s checks as her voice broke. 

“I know that it hurts.” Kou said softly as he hugged the other closer “Ryuuko is important to me, but he will never see me as he sees Shirogane-san.” 

“Heh, looks like we both are pretty unlucky with our hearts.” Sawaki said with a little laugh. 

“True, but as they say the heart is a foolish thing.” Kou replied with a little laugh of his own before lifting Sawaki’s head gently. 

“Yes, the heart is a foolish thing, but in the end it can be worth it…” Sawaki said with a little smile as he did something Kou would try to figure out later in the morning if he had fallen asleep, he kissed him on the lips in a sweet passionate kiss. 

_Three weeks later…_

A fully healed, but pissed off Shirogane was storming through the white hall of the Light palace in search for his counterpart, scared Rei jumping out of his way hurriedly. Reaching the entrance to the throne room he pushed them harshly aside and stomped in. 

“Ryuuko!” he yelled harshly, startling his counterpart who looked at him blinking, probably trying to decide if he had again done something wrong. 

“Yes Shirogane?” Ryuuko asked the other taking a step closer while the servants present tried to decide if their king was actually pretty brave or a fool to not notice that it was dangerous to near the angry Shadow King. 

“Get your ass immediately to the Shadow world and drag Shisui back home or so help me if I hear him again screaming in Homurabi’s room. I hadn’t slept normally since three damned days because of them!” the white haired Shin growled in annoyance at which the other only laughed faintly. 

“Uhm…so they have now moved over to Homurabi’s room.” Ryuuko said while a new vein appeared on Shirogane’s forehead and the servants decided to flee. 

“ _ **RYUUKOOO!**_ ” Shirogane’s scream could be heard by the whole palace. 

“Looks like as if Ryuuko-sama again managed to say the wrong thing to Shirogane-sama.” stated Sawaki now again possessing his original gender as he was sitting under a large tree, a book in his hand while Kou laid in his lap in his bestial form. 

“ _What is new about that._ ” Kou replied with a chuckle as he cracked one eye open to look at Kengo who was playing tag with a few Hakkua in his own bestial form. “ _Heh, Ken-chan is truly sometimes like a pup, and I’m like his father._ ” 

“You remember that he is a Shin correct while you are a Rei?” Sawaki asked smirking. 

“ _Yup, that is why you are his mum._ ” Kou replied teasingly at which Sawaki blushed and wacked him over the head with his book. 

“Idiot.” he mumbled, but Kou was still sure that he heard fondness in the other male’s voice. 

Yes the balance was starting to slowly restore itself, thought little troubles will always remain…

Owari


End file.
